


Perfect

by indigo_carter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_carter/pseuds/indigo_carter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: This gif set</p><p>Character: Dean Winchester</p><p>Author: Frankie (spnsmutscribe)</p><p>Reader gender: Female</p><p>Word count: 1,100+</p><p>Warnings: Pregnancy? I…I don’t even know.</p><p>A/N: This is part one. I…god. I think there’s a few more parts in this, and I will be writing them whether people want them or not. This is the first proper fic I’ve attempted in ages. Like, it has plot and everything, it’s not just fluff or just smut. There’s going to be a bit of it all and I’m terrified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

You looked at the calendar and frowned, tutting louder than you’d anticipated, and an arm slid around your waist.

“What’s up, sweetheart?” Dean rested his head on your shoulder and held you close, his voice playful.

“I’m late…” You squeezed your eyes shut.

“How late?” He instantly lost the playful tone.

“Two weeks?” You tensed. You’d been with Dean for a couple of years, but you both knew that bringing children into the life wasn’t something you wanted to do.

“Y/N, I thought you were…”

“I am, Dean. Sometimes the pill fails.”

“What do you want to do?”

“I don’t even know if I am yet…” You wriggled free from his grasp. “Be right back.”

Standing on tiptoe in the bathroom, you pulled the test from the back of the cupboard. You dangled it between your fingers, looking at it in distaste. It’d been in there for months – bought ‘just in case’. Looked like ‘just in case’ was a reality. You followed the instructions and prepared to wait, but it didn’t even take 30 seconds before the little screen lit up with a plus sign.

“Shit.” You muttered it, and sat down to wait the full amount of time. “Dean?” You called, opening the door of the bathroom, test in hand. “Dean?”

He wandered out of the room the two of you shared and took one look at your expression. Emotions warred across his face – joy and terror predominantly – and he took a couple of steps towards you.

“It’s positive then?”

“We’re…having a baby.”

***

The next couple of weeks were a blur of doctor’s appointments and antenatal visits, but it didn’t feel real until the morning sickness started. Greeting each day with a rolling stomach and sweaty brow wasn’t the nicest, and the only thing which made it bearable was having Dean – half asleep and slightly grouchy – kneeling beside you holding your hair out of the way. To top it off, you were knackered all the time, and both Sam and Dean had ganged up on you, forbidding you from going hunting at any point during the pregnancy (and you suspected at any point after it, too). You were insistent that you weren’t going to break, but you conceded they had a point when you began falling asleep in the middle of almost literally any activity.

Eventually, the twelve week scan rolled around. Your tiny bump was just beginning to show, and you’d begun to develop the pregnancy waddle. The two of you waited anxiously in the maternity unit, watching women with enormous bumps and exhausted husbands make their way slowly into the baby centre, scared young girls with angry mothers being jostled between counsellors and ultrasounds, and you exchanged looks. Gripping onto his hand fiercely, you waited for your name to be called.

“Y/N Y/L/N.” The kind-looking nurse called from the ultrasound suite. Standing, you tugged on Dean’s hand and towed him impatiently towards the door. “Have you had all the water we asked you to?”

“Yes.” You nodded, eager to be on the other side of that door and to see your baby.

“Good, well done. Come on in. And you’re…?”

“The father.” Dean looked so out of place, so confused and out of it that you giggled slightly and squeezed his hand.

“This is Dean, my partner.”

“Hi, Dean. Come in.” the nurse settled you on a high bed, put Dean in the chair next to you and asked you to unbutton your jeans and tuck your shirt up by your belly button. The radiologist came in next, all cold hands and warm smiles, and he perched on a small stool in front of the ultrasound machine.

“First time?”

“Yes, for both of us.” You couldn’t keep your eyes from flicking to Dean. He was eying the machines with trepidation, and you squeezed his hand even harder.

“And this is your twelve week scan, correct?” he ticked a couple of boxes on a form, and handed it to the nurse. “Let’s get this show on the road!” He grinned at you. “This is going to be a little cold, a little uncomfy after all that water, but that’s absolutely normal. We just need to get a really clear picture of what’s going on in there and a full bladder helps me see all your pelvic organs really well.” You nodded, unable to speak for the excitement squeezing your throat. “Ok…” he squeezed jelly onto the probe, and ran it gently over your abdomen. You let out a squeak at the temperature, and Dean gripped your hand. The radiologist smiled at you again and pressed a little harder. Your eyes flew to the monitor and you gasped.

“Oh, Dean!” on the screen appeared a tiny shape (you were hesitant to admit it looked a little like a jelly bean from this angle) and you felt him shift closer to get a better view. “That’s our baby!” a massive grin spread across your face and you couldn’t tear your eyes away from the image on the screen. Dean’s hand in yours went slack, and he pressed a kiss to your temple before standing up.

“I…” he cleared his throat. “I need to take a break.” His eyes met yours, and you could see the fear flooding his system.

“Go have a coffee. I’ll find you when I’m done.” You squeezed his hand and let go, your eyes returning to the screen as the radiologist manipulated the probe to get a better angle. All at once the baby shifted, and you got the picture-perfect sideways view you’d always wanted. “Oh…oh my god.”

The rest of the scan went smoothly, and the radiologist captured a few images to print off and send home with you. Tucking the precious envelope into your bag, you went in search of Dean and a bathroom, your bladder now making its full protestations known. Once relieved, you found Dean outside the hospital, leaning heavily on the wall, his hands twitching anxiously.

“Was everything ok?” he was aggressive in his concern, but there was an undertone of guilt. “I shouldn’t have left.”

“Everything’s fine, baby. Everything’s fine.” You caught his hands and pulled him towards you, sliding your palms up his arms to cradle his head in your hands. “It’s ok. I understand, and it’s ok.” You pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth and buried your face in the crook of his neck. “Let’s go home. I have some photos to show you.” You kissed him again, moved away from his neck and towed him to the Impala.

“I do not deserve you.” You heard him mutter, and when you twisted to look at him, he was shaking his head and watching you with admiration.


End file.
